


The One That Doesn’t Count

by casual_distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hook-Up, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Did he tell you who I was?" she asks as she leans up against the bar, resting her weight on her elbow.</i>
</p><p>  <i>Balthazar raises his eyebrows but shakes his head in the negative.</i></p><p>  <i>"We dated for nearly a year.  I've seen all his tricks, taught him a few even."</i></p><p>  <i>"Did you now," Balthazar says slowly, eyes narrowing in consideration.</i></p><p>  <i>She grins again- red lips parted over white teeth.  She leans in close and he can smell her perfume.  "My name's Meg."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That Doesn’t Count

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Kink Bingo to fill the square “BalthazarMeg”. My card can be [found on my tumblr](http://casualstories.tumblr.com/kinkbingocard2016).

“I’ve heard he’s an exceptional lover,” Balthazar comments as he leans forward on the bar. The bartender smiles at him, shaking her head, her dark hair dancing around her shoulders.

“He’s got a reputation, that’s for sure.”

“Mmm... interesting.” Balthazar points to his desired drink.

"You wanna take him for a spin?" she says as she reaches for it. She doesn't look away, just stares at him with big, dark eyes, her red mouth curled up in mockery.

Balthazar tsks. "Been there, done that, darling. We're at an impasse more or less."

"Impasse?" She slides his drink across the bar and Balthazar reaches out to take it, his fingers sliding over hers. Her gaze flicks downward briefly, the twist of her lips now more amusement than disdain.

"Yes. He insists that he's better than me, but I hardly believe that's true."

The bartender laughs at that, head thrown back to expose her throat. Balthazar imagines licking up the line of it.

"Are you telling me you two are sleeping with each other's hook ups to compare?"

Balthazar can't help the grin. She's the first to pick up on it so quickly. "It's an ingenious way to find out, don't you think?" he goads.

She shakes her head. "How do you decide who won?"

"Whoever gets a repeat performance."

"Easy as that, huh?" she scoffs. "What if no one gets a repeat performance?"

Balthazar shrugs easily and takes a sip of his drink. "Then we're both winners."

"Incredible." Her tone is mocking, but her eyes are lit up with amusement.

Balthazar shrugs again and she shakes her head. A woman wanders up to the bar and the bartender leaves to get her drinks. Balthazar watches as she leans over to catch the woman's words, her black tank top riding up the small of her back to expose the pale skin there. Her jeans sit low on her hips, and when she bends over, Balthazar can see the straps of her panties.

He takes another drink and keeps watching.

She returns after accepting the woman's cash and gestures to his glass. "Another?"

"Certainly." He pushes it toward her and she fills it again without picking it up. "You never told me your name."

"I also never told you if I'd slept with him either." Her lips part with a grin to expose white teeth.

"If you had any taste, you won't have," he comments.

" _You_ slept with him."

"Ah, yes. Yes, I did." He smiles at her, genuine and disarming. "But I am easily led astray." He waits a beat. "And we needed to know what the other was working against."

She laughs, the same one as earlier that exposes her throat. The large stone on her necklace glitters red in the dim light. 

They chat a little longer, long enough that Balthazar considers her a "no". It's not until her replacement arrives and they trade positions behind the bar that Balthazar realizes he was wrong. She disappears behind the door marked staff, and when she reappears, she's apron-less with a jacket slung over her arm.

"Did he tell you who I was?" she asks as she leans up against the bar, resting her weight on her elbow.

Balthazar raises his eyebrows but shakes his head in the negative.

"We dated for nearly a year. I've seen all his tricks, taught him a few even."

"Did you now," Balthazar says slowly, eyes narrowing in consideration.

She grins again- red lips parted over white teeth. She leans in close and he can smell her perfume. "My name's Meg."

Balthazar leans back to look at her- he does know that name; he just hadn't known it was _her_. "I see."

"I hope you know I won't count for your little contest."

Balthazar snorts. She definitely wouldn't.

"But I don't mind you taking me for a spin."

Balthazar's eyes lock on hers. The offer's genuine and heat surges through his gut. "Here?"

She wrinkles her nose, and he laughs.

"Your car will be fine," Meg says and turns to leave him staring after.

It's only when he leaves the bar to find her sitting on the hood of his car that he realizes she knew who he was all along. She watches him walk up and opens her knees in invitation. He curls his hands around the backs of her thighs and pulls her down the hood so she’s spread out across it. She's all pale skin and dark clothing, a sharp contrast to the cherry red paint of his Jaguar. She laughs, the sound dark and cloying. 

"Here?" Meg teases as she spreads her legs wider. She runs her hands over her breasts, cupping them and massaging them through the tank top. She arches her back in display.

Balthazar glances around; the parking lot is hardly empty, but it's not with arrivals, only with the drunk who are laughing to themselves, groups of friends who can't walk straight lines, let alone puzzle out the movements of two shadows in the dark. He hooks his fingers into her jeans and tugs, bending over to bite gently at the skin of her stomach.

"I'm fine with here. Are you?"

Her hands slip past his chin to bump against his chest as she undoes her jeans. He watches her slim fingers move deftly before she taps his chin. He looks up and she winks at him. With a wiggle of her hips, Meg pushes him back. He steps away to give her room to slide down the front of his car and land on her feet.

"Condom?" she asks.

He pulls one out of his wallet. Meg takes it from him and holds it up in the air, squinting to read the packaging.

"Nice."

She hands it back to him and turns away. He watches as she shoves her jeans down her thighs to her knees. She leaves her panties up as she bends over, presenting herself to him.

Balthazar reaches out to touch her through the fabric. She's damp already and when he presses with his thumb, Meg groans and drops her head forward. She parts her legs as far as her pants will allow her.

He drops to his knees and leans forward to lick her.

She laughs breathily. "Foreplay?"

"I have a reputation myself," he says as he leans down to wink at her where her face is framed through her thighs. Her laughter gives way to a low groan as he puts his mouth to her again.

Balthazar teases her through the fabric of her panties, pressing his tongue wide and flat against her before slipping lower to suck and tongue at her clit. Meg moans with each flick of his tongue and rocks back against his face. Her scent is thick in his nose and grows stronger the wetter she gets. It makes him hungry and he pulls aside the crotch of her panties to taste her directly.

" _Fuck_ ," Meg groans at the first glide of his tongue where he presses it flat against her and licks from her clit to the end of her slit. She tastes as wonderful as she smells, the natural ocean-salt of her mixed with sweat and alcohol. He presses his thumb to her clit while he focuses on working his tongue in her and against her.

Meg moans and writhes against him, her face buried in her arm, her thighs quivering against his shoulders.

"Oh, fuck, right there, keep going," she gasps, her hips rocking back into him.

Balthazar obeys, pressing harder and faster with his thumb, his tongue slipping inside her. When he feels her muscles tensing, he makes a pleased noise, mouth pressed flat to her body, and then she's coming, high pitched gasps muffled into her elbow. He gets a fresh slick of wetness against his tongue and he moans happily as he licks at her.

He only pulls back when Meg goes limp against the car and pants. He stands and presses his erection against her.

"May I?"

She laughs, the sound broken. "Please do." She twists to wink at him over her shoulder.

He leans back to undo his pants and push them down to his thighs. As he rolls on the condom, Meg reaches down between her legs and pulls aside her panties, exposing her opening to him. He sighs as he pushes the fabric aside further. She leaves her fingers there and when he pushes into her, he can feel the pressure of them against his cock. 

When he's flat against her, he feels Meg’s fingers shift lower. She tightens around him, making him groan. She echoes the noise back to him, the bump of her fingers letting him know she's circling her clit, working herself toward another orgasm.

Satisfied, Balthazar grips her hips and pulls back to fuck into her. It's an easy glide, wet and warm and tight around his cock. He closes his eyes and thrusts into her, obeying when she requests harder or faster or there, there, _there_. She gets tighter and tighter around him, and his balls tighten up as his orgasm builds fast in his gut. He fucks into her, leaning over her to brace himself against the car, letting his weight add pressure to his thrusts.

Meg curses when she comes again, her face pressed tight against the metal of the hood, her body trembling against his. He thrusts a half dozen more times before he spills inside her, inside the condom. 

He pants into her neck until Meg rolls her shoulders to dislodge him. He stands then, pulling out of her and listing to the side to sit on the hood of the car next to her. The metal is cool against the bare skin of his ass and he hisses slightly. She doesn't stand up, but she rises to her elbows to watch him pull off the condom. He knots it and tosses it closer to the windshield.

"Not into littering?" she asks, tone mocking.

Balthazar shrugs and stands to pull his pants up completely. Meg follows suit, tugging her panties into place and working her jeans up over her hips. Balthazar watches her breasts bounce as she does, unabashed.

Meg snorts a laugh at him. "You got somethin' on your chin."

His face is still wet with her juices. Balthazar rubs a hand over his nose and mouth before rubbing it on his thigh. She watches, her smile taking on a strange twist he doesn't understand. Meg turns away and reaches for her jacket before leaning up against the hood again. She fishes a pack of cigarettes from an interior pocket and offers him one.

He shakes his head and watches her light one. When she blows smoke into the sky, he asks, "What's the verdict?"

She laughs.


End file.
